MCSG pt 6
by PandaAN19
Summary: I'm just tired XD


Chapter 16

The Stranger

Ramukashi walked up to Cyber's corpse and said "It was such a shame i had to kill him."

Cyaxe replied "Yeah it was a shame wasn't it?"

Ramukashi picked up Cyaxe and said "Your coming with me."

Cyaxe replied "Nah!"

Ramukashi grabbed the Cyaxe putting it up to the skies and brought it back down. Slamming it to ground, and walks away. He spoke to himself "Why did these two have to be on the weak side. They would've been so much stronger if they had joined our side."

Cyber curled his hands into a fist and go himself back up. Although he had no energy remaining he said "I will end you here and now!"

Ramukashi smiled and replied "Its such a pity that your avoiding the inevitable."

Cyber picked up his Cyaxe and threw it at Ramukashi, stepping to the right avoided the flying cyaxe and catching the Cyaxe saying "What were you trying to accomplish from that?"

Cyber cracked a smile and fell down. A mysterious man jumped in in a brown leather cloak catching Cyber. He slowly dropped Cyber and stood back up. Cyber with his remaining energy opened up the eyes and tried to get a picture of who the man was. But then closed his eyes with no more energy. Ramukashi stared at the man and said "Who are you?"

The Stranger replied "Your death."

Ramukashi chuckled and replied "I have never been defeated in battle."

The stranger replied "And I have always defeated my foes in wars."

Ramukashi looked into the darkness of the mans hood and then said "Stop acting tough!"

The stranger kneed and came up behind Ramukashi and said "I act tough because i am tough."

Ramukashi tried to escape but the stranger already grabbed a hold of his shirt. "Your not going anywhere."

Ramukashi replied "I've never seen anyone who has moved so fast and so stealthy like you have. Who are you?"

The stranger took of his hood. Ramukashi gasped ands said "No way! How the Devil are you still…"

The stranger wrapped his arm around Ramukashi's neck and said "You don't need to go around telling anyone who i am."

Ramukashi struggled to breathe and said "How did you?"

The stranger looked at Ramukashi and said "I'm not the kind to die to such simple tricks."

Ramukashi put both his hands around eh strangers arm and said "I won't let you away this time!"

The stranger stared and bursted into laughter and said "Your in no condition to talk weakling!"

The stranger threw Ramukashi up and jumped up and pulled out his Nicolgic Blade and slammed the blade straight down. Ramukashi went flying down and slammed on the ground. Causing a huge wave in the ground around Cyber went flying up. The stranger flew down and caught Cyber before he slammed on the ground. Cyber slowly opened one eye and said with his remaining energy "who.. who.. who are you?"

The stranger whispered into Cyber's ear… Cyber was too weak and past out not hearing a single word the stranger said. Then the stranger placed Cyber down. Ramukashi made contact with the ground got back up and said "Your not bad of a fighter now are you."

Before Ramukashi could finish his sentence the stranger slid under Ramukashi and kicked Ramukashi's neck straight up to the skies. The stranger replied "Don't finish that sentence."

Ramukashi opened his eyes and looked down. In the corner of his eyes the stranger was charging up at full blast. Ramukashi tried to weave his hand signs but the stranger threw a shrunken between his hands preventing his hands from touching each other. As Ramukashi looks down again the stranger suddenly vanished, the stranger said "Hey, look up."

Ramukashi looked up as the stranger slams his legs straight down onto Ramukashi's face. Ramukashi's neck snapped straight down as he begins to fall head first into the hard concrete.

Ramukashi looked down as he rapidly gets close to the ground. He tried to think of a way out of this catastrophe but it appeared as there was no way to escape the force that he was about to take. Ramukashi slammed his face on the ground and the stranger walked away from the huge impact and told himself "He should've kept his mouth shut."

Suddenly the stranger heard a small sound not hearable to the human ear. He turned around and Ramukashi stood there and said "Night Night."

Ramukashi put all his power into the punch but the stranger put his hand over Ramukashi's fist and he said "Did you really think you could kill me that easily?"

Ramukashi tried to break loose but there was no point. The stranger then jumped into air and pulled Ramukashi straight up into the air and then he used his left foot to kick Ramukashi into the distance breaking through tons of buildings. Ramukashi sticked his feet behind him preventing him from breaking through anymore buildings. Ramukashi stepped off the wall and said "Why can't you just die?"

The stranger replied "I could ask you the same question. But i already know the answer."

Ramukashi stared at the stranger very puzzled and asked "What do you mean?"

The stranger replied "It's simple I'm toying with you."

Ramukashi refused to believe the stranger and called his bluff "You're lying! You couldn't kill me to save your life!"

The stranger whispered into Ramukashi's ear "You should watch what you say."

Ramukashi replied "Wha..?"

Before Ramukashi could finish his sentence the stranger stabbed his hand which was in a blade like shape full that turned into stone. He took his stone arm back out turning it back to normal, Ramukashi fell to his knees and then fell down laying there silently. The stranger kicked Ramukashi over staring at his blank face. The stranger picked up Cyber and dropped him off at the nearest hospital and he said to the person running the stand "Please take care of this guy."

He threw $5k to the man and said "By the way keep the change."

The stranger ran out of the hospital and thought to himself "I need to get to the others as quick as possible!"

Chapter 17

The Duo

Josh with blood running down from his head he tried to make out a few words "I won't let you kill Minty!"

Ijoch said "What are you going do about it! Obviously nothing because you have no power nor skill to stop me!"

Josh was shivering in fear standing there thinking to himself "I have to do something! I can't just stand here!"

Oni looked over at Josh and said "Oh Mr. Big talk is scared now?"

Josh pulled out an arrow and said "I can't be scared!"

Ijoch begins to slam his hand to the ground. Josh stabbed himself with the arrow and then ran over to Minty pulling out his bow and aiming. He yelled out "Don't touch him!"

Josh fired his arrow and the arrow was so precise that it landed onto a vein. Ijoch was shocked by the arrow and reverted back to normal size screaming out "Ow!"

Josh kneeled down and shook minty and said "Minty! Minty! Minty! Are you there?"

Minty slowly regained conscious and got back up and he said "Where am i?"

Josh replied "It doesn't matter we have to take these two down!"

Josh placed his bow down and quickly modified the bow and readying it he said "You ready minty?"

Minty stood up pulling out his Mint Scythe he said "You know it!"

Oni said to Ijoch "Go in I'll back you up!"

Ijoch went into battle and said "I'll destroy you two!"

Oni ran away and Minty chased after her, but josh put his hand on Minty's shoulder and said "Don't!"

Minty looked at josh and replied "Why?"

Josh stared at minty and said "They want us to split up so they can pick us off one by one. We have to stay together no matter what they do!"

Minty nodded as Ijoch began to rush in with striking force. Josh fired an Arrow that was on fire. Ijoch miraculously flew up dodging the arrow and came down. Minty threw his Scythe Ijoch caught his Scythe with his left hand and threw it straight back at Minty. Josh yelled out "Watch out!"

Josh shoved Minty out of the way taking the hit from the Scythe. The scythe cut through the left ribs of Josh. Minty stared at Josh as blood begins to drip down from his rib cage down on to Minty. Minty yelled out "Josh!"

Josh gave Minty his bow and said "If i die I just wanted to let you know. You were the greatest friend a New York Pinger could ever have. He smiled as he fell over to his side."

Minty stood up and picked up Josh's bow and whispered at Josh's body. "I won't let your death be in vain!"

Ijoch backed off and bursted into laughter and said "See! Your "Friendship" got one of you killed! Now your going join your friend!"

Minty stood back up and put put his Scythe away and used Josh's bow firing an arrow Ijoch caught the arrow and looked down at his hand and looked back up and Minty was charging and yelling "Eat this Fatso!"

Ijoch took one to the face and then immediately jumped back up and said "Friendship blinds you from the truth don't it!"

Minty pulled back the bow and kept firing arrows repeatedly yelling out "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Ijoch took the hits and continued on saying "Your friendship is blinding you! You can't see the truth! You think vengeance isn't a thing! You think we can just live in a perfect world! You're wrong! We can't live in a perfect world! Not as long as we have friends."

Minty put his bow down and then fell to his knees and looked at his hands. Ijoch continued on and said "Look at yourself you've become the thing you wanted to prevent! You wanted to prevent violence and vengeance! Now your friend is gone your mind is corrupted you can't think straight! You forgot the most important things like preventing violence!"

Minty broke into tears and curled his hands up into a fist and slammed it into the ground and said "Its true! But Josh is gone! He was an important part of my life! I don't know what to do since he is gone! I just can't think straight anymore!"

Ijoch walked up to Minty and put his arm over Minty's soldier and said "Join us we will prevent any and all violence as a nation!"

Minty reached out for Ijoch's hand but suddenly his head began to hurt. He couldn't see or think and then he hear a voice "Don't give in to others instead be strong and fight for what you believe in not what they believe in!"

The pain disappeared and Minty said "Ijoch. I deny your offer!"

Minty swiftly picked up his bow firing and arrow sending Ijoch firing into the air. Ijoch fell down at an extremely unnatural speed. Minty charged in with his Scythe and said "This world will be good without you!"

IJoch's fist began to expand and blocked Minty from being able to reach Ijoch before he hit the ground. Minty backed off and said "Looks like he won't be an easy one to kill."

Ijoch got back up out of the 50ft deep crater created from his landing. Ijoch said "Your not half bad. Catching me off guard but can you do that again when i have my guard up?"

Minty took a step back and said "I honestly don't think i can handle him."

Then when Minty took another step back Oni grabbed Minty by the neck and said "You forgot i was here."

Ijoch hollered out "Hold him still!"

Ijoch rushed in with his fist aiming straight for Minty. Suddenly out of no where the stranger came back in and kicked Oni releasing Minty, the stranger slid under Ijoch's fist and kicked him straight up. Minty pulled his bow and said "Eat this!"

The arrow aimed straight for Oni! The arrow slammed Oni's face. Ijoch landed running over and talked with Oni. The stranger placed Minty down and said "Are you alright?"

Minty nodded and replied "Yes i am. Thank you so much!"

The stranger told Minty "Stay here! You've done a lot already. I'll handle it from here."

The stranger stood up as Oni and Ijoch stood side by side. Oni hollered out "I dare you to take us out!"

The stranger mumbled "Be careful what you ask for."

Ijoch yelled out "Speak up!"

The stranger swirly came up behind Ijoch and said "I said! Be careful what you ask for!"

The stranger stabbed his fist through Ijoch. Ijoch said "Oni take him out!"

Oni tried to punch the stranger and said "Eat this!"

The stranger leaned back and pulled Ijoch backwards and Oni smacked straight into Ijoch's face. Oni pulled back her fist and said "Oh my god Ijoch i'm so sorry!"

The stranger said "Be conscious or lose conscious."

The stranger threw Ijoch at Oni and the two went flying. The stranger said "Hey minty toss me the bow!"

Minty thought to himself "How does he know my name?"

Minty stopped questioning and through the stranger Josh's bow. The stranger aimed carefully and fired the arrow which went through the skull of Oni and Ijoch perfectly. The two remained there silently.

The stranger tossed the bow back and said to Minty "Head over to Caustic Clinic your friends should be there."

The stranger ran away and before Minty could say thank you he was gone. Minty looked around and josh was gone so he ran to the clinic.

Chapter 18

The Truth

Huahwi slowly approached Chip staring at the weak less human not being able to get up. Huahwi giggled and then said "Was that all the "great" prince Chip IV could handle?"

Chip looked up and said "What do you mean prince Chip IV?"

Huahwi nodded his hand and said "Tsk tsk tsk such a shame your bad parents didn't tell you the truth."

Chip stood up and said "Wha.. What do you mean the truth?"

Huahwi replied "walk with me and i'll tell the story."

Chip walked as Huahwi began to explain "Many years ago your great grand father had a son that was your grand father. As time went on the father's begin to pass down teachings to their sons'"

Chip abruptly stopped Huahwi and said "What does that have to do with me?"

Huahwi nodded his head and said "impatient Chip let me finish explaining and I'll tell you. Where were we?"

Chip replied "Teaching pass down."

Huahwi then shook his head and said "Oh right, the teachings were known to the whole world. But the family had a secret teaching that no one knows about."

Chip asked a question and said "Then why do i not know about it."

Huahwi replied "Simple the teaching was so dangerous it was banned after your father Chip III learned about it."

Chip thought to himself "Why would father hide this from me?"

Huahwi said "He didn't tell you because he cared more about your safety then family traditions."

Chip replied "How did you know what i was questioning?"

Huahwi said "Simple because your facial expression tells me everything."

Chip looked down at his hand and said "I broke family tradition? My father cared enough for me to stop family tradition?"

Chip looked back up and said "Huahwi?"

Huahwi was no where to be seen. Chip sat there thinking to himself about what he needed to do. "What can i do? I need to know the truth. But how?"

Huahwi listening at the exit and thought to himself "Looks like he ate the bait like a fish."

Huahwi walked away as he heard a noise and ran back and hid. The stranger ran inside and looked around, at the end of the corridor Chip was on his knees staring off into know where.

The stranger ran up to Chip and said "Hey are you alright?"

Chip stood there frozen not noticing the strange man standing by him. The stranger shook Chip and said "Dude wake up! Snap out of it!"

Chip stared off and thought to himself "How did I not know! Why would he not tell me!"

Huahwi took a step out of the shadows and said "I don't think your friend is doing too good right now."

The stranger raised his voice and said "What did you do to him?"

Huahwi backed off and said "Wow calm down there. I didn't do anything i just told him to question him life."

The stranger snook up from behind and laid to rest a knife on Huahwi's neck and said "You didn't tell him the secret did you?"

Huahwi smiled came up from behind and said "Oh i did."

Huahwi pulled out his blade and slammed his knife throughout he stranger. The stranger fell to his knees and coughed out blood. Making out some words he said "Chip. Please Chip help me."

The stranger collapsed to the ground. and Huahwi stepped on top of the stranger and said "You use to be good but then you went soft what happened?"

Chip looked back up hearing a cracking noise the stranger's skull was cracked. Chip stood up and said "Its not nice to step on other people."

Huahwi said "Its not nice correct. But who's going stop me?"

Chip disappeared. Huahwi looked around and Chip was no where to be seen. Chip from right above Huahwi slammed his foot down onto Huahwi's face. Huahwi head snapped back and he screamed out "How the living hell did you?"

Chip picked up his feet and began to started a barrage of kicks. As each kick lands the ground below begins to crack. Chip yelled out "I'm not letting your words control me anymore!"

Chip jumped back off after the barrages of kicks. Chip completely out of energy said "That… Should… Do it."

Huahwi got back up and said "Your not getting rid of me that easy kid."

Huahwi pulled out his Hero's Blade and said "I'm going make this quick and painless for you."

Chip pulled out his Chiperite Saber said "Watch your mouth. Or I'm going to make you eat those words."

Huahwi spat out some spit and he went into battle position. The spit hits the ground and Huahwi rushes in. Chip said "Oh shoot!"

Huahwi begins to swing his sword from the top and down Chip put his sword up to deflect the strike but Huahwi swung his sword to the side and sliced right through Chip. Huahwi said "Easy kill."

Little did he know Chip deflected the hit ducking down. He swung his saber Huahwi looked down and jumped up getting a small scratch on his leg he said "Your not half bad."

Chip replied "Thanks your not either."

Huahwi's face had a depression look on his face and said "It's such a shame you chose them over us."

Chip raised his sword and he said "It doesn't matter! Weak or not these guys are family to me!"

Huahwi smiled and bursted into laughter and said "Family? Family is nothing more then a burden that you will regret."

Chip replied "Shut up!"

Huahwi continued on and said "If you just had joined us you wouldn't be struggling the way you are now."

Chip stood there thinking and said "Please tell me what i have to know and I'll die in peace."

Huahwi said "Your going have to force the words out of me."

Chip popped up from underneath pushing his Saber up towards Huahwi's head. He leaned backwards and said "Nearly got me there."

He backed off and ran into a wall. Chip came up and pushed his Saber forward and said "Now you die!"

Huahwi deflected the saber with his blade flinging the saber out of Chip's hands.

Huahwi smirked and said "Checkmate."

Huahwi put his sword against Chip's neck. Chip said "God damn it how could i let this happen!"

Huahwi replied "Simple you hesitate to kill."


End file.
